Juubi Of Hinata Inn
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE


**Summary: Keitaro finally blew his top at being abused by Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko's arrogant abuse of him and was going to leave Hinata Inn, and Japan for good damn the pleading of his grandmother, and family until he met Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju who felt his anger, hurt, sorrow,and Hatred and decided to train him to become his successor in his own world of Makai. Cold, Emotionless, Unforgiving, EMS, Rinnegan, Insanely Smart, Cool Godlike Keitaro x Harem. Extreme Naru, Motoko, Kitsune bashing. Demonic Keitaro, Charming Keitaro. Incest warning**

**I do not own Love hina or Naruto **

* * *

At the table in the lovely, or not Hinata Inn sat it's tenants Naru, Kitsune, Su, Shinobu, Tama, Haruka, Kanako and finally Keitaro Urashima who had bandages around his head and a scar down his left eye and his eyes were shadowed and glowing with malice.

Ever since he had failed his test to get into college, he had been repeatedly insulted, attacked, abused, manipulated and falsely accused by Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune who thought he was only good for being used as target practice and to release their stress on.

He thought being nice would get them to see he had no evil intentions, but countless times they nearly beat him till he was bleeding on the ground pale and weak, even his friends mocked him when he came to class with loads of injuries and it took all of his unbreakable patience not to blow his top at everyone.

His hand was clenching the fork he was eating with so hard the metal was basically groaning and calmed himself before continuing to eat ignoring the looks thrown at him. _'Must not lose my cool right now, must not lose my cool!' _He chanted inwardly.

"Aniki are you ok?" Kanako Urashima asked her older brother in worry as she saw his eyes looked like it was holding back alot of hatred but, she got a fake smile in return.

"I'm fine Imouto just need to heal up some more before i can resume going over the paperwork." She nodded while still giving him worried looks.

**CRASH! **

Everyone turned to see Sarah snickering as a huge pot smashed on Keitaro's head causing blood to leak from his forehead. "Hahaha! stupid Keitaro-baka that's what you get for being such an idiot to not ignore us!" The other abusive girls smirked.

**SNAP!**

They all froze when the metal fork in his hand broke in half and Keitaro's eyes opened showing smoldering blood red eyes with a fox slit going vertical flowing with anger, hatred and rage.

"That is fucking it!" He growled under his breath ignoring the gasps from everyone and stood up before ripping every single bandage off his body and throwing them on the ground showing all his injuries were healing instantly and he turned on them making everyone flinch and shiver at the ungodly amount of hatred growing each second.

Somewhere in the realm of Makai in a temple a blond haired black streaked man sat in his throne with a blue haired girl and a brown haired girl in his arms eyes closed till they snapped open showing the same crimson slitted eyes. "Naruto-kun what is it?" His mate Yakumo asked in worry before gasping sensing the pure ungodly amount of hatred coming from Japan and used the telescopic ball to see who it was and gasped seeing Keitaro Urashima's eyes.

"He's my descendant and his hatred is unbelievable, it surpasses even mine and Kurama's when Konoha tried to have me turned into a weapon!" Naruto breathed out in shock and narrowed his eyes reading his mind seeing all the things he had to endure caused the Demon God to crush the armrests of his throne and stood up eyes glowing with malice and seething rage.

"These women dare to be so arrogant as to use him as fucking target practice and stress relief!" Naruto stomped down his throne and out of his castle with his mates following after him and through his created portal to the human world.

(Back with Keitaro)

"I fucking quit!" He roared demonically making everyone gasp.

"W-whwhat are you talking about stupid!" Sarah stuttered and he just gave her a cold sneering look.

"I don't think i asked for your opinion you close-minded baka yaro!" Even Motoko recoiled at his words and stood up unsheathing her sword only for her eyes to widen when Keitaro slammed a huge butcher knife on the table with uncaring eyes.

"Bring it Motoko! Give me one reason to not gut you right here and now!" He said coldly staring her down and she just sat down.

He snorted and turned around before stomping up to his room a blazing red aura around him and everyone saw him come back down with his suitcase stomping outside and ran after him. "Keitaro stop!" Haruka yelled making him stop on one foot and turned around giving everyone cold, hateful eyes.

"I am through Haruka Hinata inn can burn in Makai for all i care!" He spat coldly ignoring the hurt look on his Aunt's face at him not even calling her Auntie.

"Where do you think you are going lech!" Naru growled only to get mocking laughter that chilled the air around him.

"What's the matter ya orange haired bitch! Angry the so called weak Keitaro Urashima isn't pining for your attention anymore!" He sneered causing her to go red in the face and charged with a war cry aiming to knock his block off only to their surprise did she get launched back into the door cracking it and everyone saw Keitaro's clenched fist steaming.

"Don't know why i wasted such a punch on a immature brat like Narugesawa-baka." He snorted uncaringly and turned to Kitsune.

"I hope you die of liquor poisoning, slut!" Kitsune broke down crying at his words, he walked away his eyes still cold a maelstrom of emotions swirling in him.

Above in the sky Naruto had a raised eyebrow with an impressed look and whistled. "Damn, that was harsher than when i beat the shit out of Whoreuno." He spoke in an impressed tone while Hinata and Yakumo gave Keitaro sad looks.

"So young and filled with such bursting rage and hatred, I'm surprised he didn't go on a rampage." Hinata said sadly and they saw Keitaro heading to school after putting his things in his apartment.

"Oh boy, i think someone is going to get hurt soon." Yakumo said worriedly and they flew down toward the school to see Keitaro.

(With Keitaro)

Keitaro was sitting in class ignoring everyone, while focusing on his classwork not caring if anyone saw his hidden intelligence which was extremely insane (Understatement there) and was about to finish until someone slammed their hand on his desk making him pause before looking up with an impassive face to see his former friends looking at him intently.

"What are you doing here failure?" Kimaki demanded getting the attention of everyone focusing on Keitaro and what they saw made them blanch and shiver seeing the cold crimson slitted eyes of Urashima who was known as a failure and had to wonder why he looked so cold, and emotionless now.

"I do not see how that is any of your business, Shirai." Their jaws dropped further at him using his former friends last name that meant he was on bad terms with them.

"Why are you here and did Naru-sama tell us and the guys how you abandoned the Inn!?" Masayuki probed further giving Keitaro a glare and to his surprise he was unaffected and looked bored.

"She's just angry because i am not the submissive fake i was when i was the the Keitaro you used to know till you continuously mocked him when he came to class with injuries and what i do with my life is not anyone's business not even Kami-sama so i suggest you butt out before i lose my patience with you weaklings." He said in an emotionless tone that shook everyone including Hinata Urashima's sister Panako Urashima who gave Keitaro saddened eyes.

Kimaki growled and gripped Keitaro's shirt getting narrowed eyes from the crimson eyed boy. "You are going to apologize to Naru-chan right now get up Keitaro!" Keitaro stood up and gripped Kimaki's head and slammed it into the desk breaking it in half breaking the nerd boys nose with a crunch getting a scream of pain rolling on the ground holding his broken appendage.

Everyone gave him horrified looks, even the teachers seeing the cold eyes and unaffected look on Keitaro who turned toward the other worshippers of Naru and walked toward them slowly with calm, measured steps that made him look like a predator stalking it's prey.

"Anyone else want to piss me of further?" He challenged eyeing everyone of them and narrowed his eyes seeing the Kendo team barge through looking at him murderously. "What do you want woman?" They shook and quivered at his emotionless visage wondering what happened to the weak male Urashima.

"We are here under orders from Motoko-sempai to subdue you and bring back to hinata Inn for questioning!" One pointed a bokken at him threateningly getting a slight smirk from Keitaro who looked amused.

"Oh this is funny four Aoyama fangirls how very amusing." Keitaro commented dryly making them red in the face.

"Beat him unconscious and bring him to me now!" The leader barked getting nods before the Kendo girls charged Keitaro who's smirk turned demonic and in a blink he stood in the middle of them getting shocked eyes but, was too late as his foot connected with back of a black haired one's head sending her crashing into a wall coughing up blood.

He dodged a strike from another and sent her flying with a Cobra palm strike against the wall slamming against it harshly. The girls screeched in fury at this male fighting back and attacked him simultaneously and to their shock he was dodging and deflecting each of their attacks with ease of a Master.

Keitaro grabbed a Bokken in mid-swing and snapped it with barely any effort and tossed the pieces out the window further shocking them at his brutality and saw a smoky aura around him and he seemed to blur like a shadow appearing behind two of them. "Dark Fist!" They cried out in pain as they were sent flying crashing through the windows and into the hallways right in front of Naruto and his mates who raised an eyebrow and peeked inside to their shock Keitaro beating a mob of students and kendo users with brutality and no remorse.

"He's like a Mini-Madara without the arrogance." Yakumo muttered getting nods as they watched the fight.

He stood on top of a pile of bodies sitting down with a bored look on his face and jumped down dusting his hands off and got rid of the blood on his knuckles. "That wasn't even a challenge for a stinking 9 year old." He drawled boredly only to narrow his eyes seeing a blond man standing next to two women radiating the same energy as him.

"Who are you?" Keitaro asked his cold mask slipping back on and scowled seeing Naru and the others coming into view.

"What do you want Narugesawa!?" He growled ferally causing his hair to spike up crackling with sparks of red lightning and suddenly turned pitch black spiky and shoulder length.

"We are bringing you back so you can be punished for this act of defiance!" Motoko shouted unsheathing her blade only for Keitaro to laugh at her in amusement.

"I would advise against that unless you want to end up like the pieces of trash behind me?" He thumbed behind him getting bulged eyes seeing the knocked out bodies.

"Grandson, that's enough!" Naruto commanded making Keitaro kneel shocking him and glared at Naruto who looked unimpressed.

"Who the hell are you?" Keitaro growled like a wild animal.

"I am your grandfather, baka." Keitaro's eyes lowered in annoyance.

"Right and Motoko's not a virgin." Keitaro said sarcastically causing Motoko to blush apple red and look away.

"I see you have Madara's witty attitude it seems." Naruto said with a twitching eyebrow causing Hinata and Yakumo to giggle.

"If you're my grandfather why have you come here now?" Keitaro asked in a warm voice that made Shinobi, Kananko, Ema, Tsuruko and Panako blush feeling their stomachs flip.

"I didn't think anyone of my line would still be alive after i destroyed the Shinobi World for good." Naruto said without remorse getting raised eyebrows from Shinobu, Tsuruko and Keitaro.

"Probably deserved it since i can see you went through the same thing only different." Keitaro spoke with little emotion and a bit of sympathy getting a nod.

"I would like to get to know you better Keitaro-kun, would you like to move in with me and the girls besides you haven't learned about your abilities completely." Keitaro nodded immediately his suitcase appearing beside him ignoring the steaming looks from Motoko, Naru, Sarah and Kitsune.

"He is needed to run the Inn!" Motoko hissed at the Demon God who narrowed his eyes at her.

"I would watch that tone, Aoyama-baba, your clan is on thin ice with me right especially since you gave my grandson Keitaro that scar down his left eye because you so called accidentally hit him with your sword." He said sarcastically.

"The only one i trust from the Aoyama clan is Tsuruko-hime, and her mother." Tsuruko blushed at Keitaro's words and he noticed it and blushed as well.

"Good now lets go!" Naruto and his group vanished with a swirling vortex along with Keitaro making Motoko and her group that were angry at their toy being taken away screeched in fury.

Kanako stared at the spot he was with a hint of longing and left for the Inn. _'Be safe Nii-kun.' _Kanako thought sadly and continued walking with the others.

(Realm Of Makai)

"So this is the realm of Makai." Keitaro said gazing at a bunch of demons brawling like animals with lowered eyes of disappointment and turned away in disgust something that Hinata frowned at slightly. _'He's having flashbacks of how he suffered it seems, he might become like Madara back in our world if he follows down this path.' _They all shared a look.

Naruto sighed and placed a hand on Keitaro's shoulder making the boy tense getting a sympathetic look from the older Demon knowing what it was like. "Kei-kun, relax yourself i am not like those disgraceful women." Keitaro tensed only slightly.

"Sorry, Uncle Naruto my hatred runs so deep it's bottomless and i wonder if it will ever leave me be or stay with me for the rest of eternity, even now I wanted to see those damn bitches burn for this!" His voice turned hateful pointing at his scar like it shamed him to even have it.

Keitaro finally let everything out of him flowed and felt his eyes begin to burn not noticing the black aura around causing everyone even Naruto pause with wide eyes and suddenly a red furred fox with the same eyes as Naruto appeared in a swirl of fire.

**"Kit! what the hell is going on i sensed a powerful chakra and this one is growing bigger than yours!" **The fox named Kurama yelled only to spot Keitaro and his eyes bulged.

"Yes, he's my descendant and grandson but, he's like me except he makes both me and Madara look tame." Kurama shivered at that.

Keitaro roared one final time and they watched with wide eyes as a huge crimson red demonic samurai that was a skeleton before growing a full body suit of armor and had baleful red eyes glaring down at the demons in front of him. "So this is the Susano'o?" Keitaro muttered in a cold tone that shook Kurama's fur and to their shock did his Susano's sword catch blazing white fire and slash downward like a fast hammer causing the ground to erupt into a field of Hellfire and lava.

They stared at his image and the fire and lava created a frightening shadow, his Sharingan eyes glowing demonically. "I have been reborn.." Keitaro whispered feeling a weight off his shoulders.

Naruto smirked. _'Time to bring that potential out and show the human world the real Keitaro Uzumaki Senju Namikaze Uchiha Urashima.' _The Ten Tailed Fox thought with a dark grin

* * *

Next Chapter 2 - Return Of Keitaro


End file.
